Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Man-Wolf's henchmen ** Jackson ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Victoria Mars * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** **** Items: * * Zoogle * | Synopsis1 = At Oscorp Tower, Harry Osborn waits for Gwen Stacy to arrive, anxiously attempting to call her. Arriving as Spider-Woman, Gwen apologizes for being late and transforms her symbiote into a white hoodie and black jeans. Harry asks if she thinks her chronic migraines are connected with her powers, and Gwen states that they have to be since she hasn't gotten sick since she first obtained them. Harry wryly comments on her lack of food poisoning or weight gain despite her diet primarily consisting of corndogs, Gwen swatting him for the remark before saying she thinks something is wrong with her symbiote. Noting that it's alive, Harry asks if she can't just ask it if something is wrong, but Gwen states that it's more complex than that and that the only person who can help her figure out what's wrong with it is its creator, Dr. Elsa Brock; however, Oscorp has no records of having employed a Dr. Elsa Brock, confusing and infuriating Harry. Gwen obtains a guest badge from the receptionist and she and Harry check out Dr. Brock's office only to find it empty. Gwen laments that with Dr. Brock gone and Cindy Moon and Matt Murdock -- the other individuals with knowledge of her symbiote -- imprisoned, she has no-one to turn to. Harry volunteers to help her, though when she bitterly asks him how he can do so, he is insulted, stating that there's no point in bothering if he doesn't have powers of his own anymore. Gwen tells Harry that he and the Mary Janes are the only people who still treat her as Gwen Stacy rather than Spider-Woman, thanking him for helping keep her grounded and sane. When Harry asks what they can do, Gwen says they'll just have to sleuth it. At band practice, Gwen tries to look up Elsa Brock on Zoogle, but is interrupted by an irate MJ Watson, who demands she devote every ounce of her being to the band's comeback. Enduring MJ berating her drill sergeant-style, Gwen walks over to her drum kit, Glory Grant whispering that MJ is just anxious. Gwen tries to keep the beat despite the loud music aggravating her headache, but the song is interrupted by MJ noticing one of Gwen's Venom spiders on her and freaking out. As MJ rounds on Gwen and accuses her of trying to usurp control of the band, Glory intercedes to calm her girlfriend down and tells Gwen to take her leave. Watching Gwen web-swing away, MJ expresses jealousy of her powers, Glory telling her she's heard her complaints before. Eating a corndog and feeling it soothe her headache, Gwen wonders if MJ's bad temper couldn't be solved by an increase in calories. Transforming into Spider-Woman, she sets off in search of criminals to beat up, coming across a group of thugs robbing a store. As one of the thugs attacks her, Spider-Woman partially Venomizes - her hood becoming jagged, her mask turning black, and her voice distorting as she snarls that it's her turn. The criminals beg for mercy, but she furiously lays into them, chasing them down when they attempt to flee. Leaving them bruised and broken, Spider-Woman web-swings away wondering why her life has to be so hard. Later on, one of the thugs complains to the Jackal about how brutal Spider-Woman was, calling her a monster. Miles Warren snaps at him to be quiet and hold still while he sutures his cuts, lamenting that he didn't pursue a career in academia before spotting a Venom spider clinging to the thug. Capturing it, the Jackal brings it to Man-Wolf, ignoring his threats and explaining that it's connected to Spider-Woman and her powers, thus giving them a way to defeat her. Man-Wolf orders Jackal to do the job, telling him to prove himself a predator by killing Spider-Woman. Web-swinging over the city, Spider-Woman berates herself for going too far when thrashing the thugs, pulling off her mask only to have it crumble into Venom spiders and sobbing into her hands. Arriving at the Mary Janes concert on-time for once, Gwen transforms her symbiote into a black t-shirt with a large white spider-emblem; however, as the concert begins, Gwen's spider-sense goes off and she spots a bomb planted in the theater's trusses. Transforming into Spider-Woman, she shoves MJ out of the way and covers the band in webbing before leaping up and cocooning the bomb in an attempt to disarm it. Noticing countless other bombs, she spots Harry in the audience and leaps down to warn him... but is too late, the bombs detonating and bringing the theater crashing down on everyone in the audience. | Solicit = • Making a dent in the criminal underworld has painted a target on Spider-Woman’s back — and with her secret identity revealed, Gwen Stacy will find the people she cares about most in the crosshairs! • But even if she can save her loved ones from the criminals of Earth-65, Gwen will still be a target herself! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included